royal_revolt_llfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Revolt ll
What Is Royal Revolt 2? Royal Revolt 2 is a game where you Defend your castle and build a deadly maze for your enemies. You can Explore and conquer the kingdoms of your friends and foes in this brilliant sequel. What do you do? You upgrade your defences and your kingdom (your basically a king) ' ' How do you get stronger? You make the road bigger put more towers upgrade your gate and get better people to defend your gate. How to Battle Go to the right side of your screen and click the sword button. Once you click it, you can attack random people. You’ll need bread.' ' All towers Arrow Tower Piercing 6.37 1.00 90% 75% 100% 300% Bomb Tower Blunt 6.75 Varies 90% 50% 100% Frost Tower Ice Varies 1.00 90% 50% 75% ▼ 100% Gargoyle Tower Fire 2.75 1.00 90% 50% 100% ▼ 100% Firebolt Tower Fire 7.10 5.00 90% 50% 100% 250% Snake Tower Poison 3.00 1.00 90% 50% 100% ▼ 100% Skull Tower Blunt 5.50 Varies 90% 50% 50% 100% Lightning Tower Lightning 5.50 0.33 90% 75% 250% 100% Heal Tower Heal 5.50 Varies 90% 100% 100% Basilisk Tower Normal 4.00 2.00 90% 50% 100% 50% All buildings Throne Room The Throne Room is the centre of your entire castle. Upgrading the Throne Room comes with various benefits such as increasing the max level of your other buildings and allowing you to build additional resources such as farms or taverns. The Throne Room is also where you can access information about your characters such as your hero's current stats and experience. Additionally, players can change their hero's equipment or even colourize their equipment to give their hero it's own unique look. Troop Academy The Troop Academy is where all of your combat units are maintained and upgraded. Upgrading the Troop Academy will unlock new units as well as increase the max level of each available unit. Entering the Troop Academy will allow you to gather information and stats about all available units or upgrade each individual unit. Any unit that is upgraded will apply to both units summoned by your Hero during raids as well as those dispatched during defensiveness waves protecting your Castle Gate. Wizard's Tower The Wizard's Tower grants you access to information about various spells and scrolls that you have unlocked. As you progress through the game, you will quickly come to realize the importance of the spells accessible in the Wizard's Tower. Upgrading the Wizard's Tower does not increase the strength of your spells, but rather will unlock new spells and scrolls as well as increase the max level of each of your spells. Entering the Wizard's Tower will allow the player to upgrade any spell that they choose. Once the upgrade is complete, your spell will increase in strength. Castle Guard The Castle Guard is where the defensive plan for your combat units is managed for your castle. Upgrading the Castle Guard will decrease the time interval between each defensive wave, increase the number of waves that you may have, and increase the maximum level that those waves can be upgraded to. A wave is functionally a group of units that will all be deployed together. Which units you decide to include in each wave are entirely up to each player. Each unit has a cost equal to the amount it takes from the Hero's energy gauge when attacking (also known as Leadership and/or Morale). The total cost allowed (or "Wave Morale") can be upgraded for each wave here, as well. ' ' Inventor's Workshop The Inventor's Workshop is where all of your defensive tools are managed and upgraded. Upgrading the Inventor's Workshop will unlock new defensive tools that can then be constructed to defend your castle. Such tools include defensive towers, barricades, and spike traps. Entering the Inventor's Workshop will allow you to research the statistics of each of your defensive "plans" or even upgrade each "plan". Upgrading a construction plan will not increase the strength of your defensive tools but rather increases the maximum level of which those tools can be upgraded to. In order to increase the strength of a defensive tool, it must first be constructed on the path to your castle and upgraded individually from there. ' ' Alliance Tower The Alliance Tower allows each player to create or join an alliance with other players around the world. There are many benefits to joining an alliance including added gold bonuses during raids, elite bonuses that can help boost your offensive or defensive strategies, the ability to chat with alliance members, and the ability to test other member's bases without any costs. Alliance members can make a gold donation once every 24 hours to help your alliance level up and grow even faster. Additionally, players have the ability to make an "extra donation" that costs real money, which will give a larger donation to the alliance. Each new level of an Alliance unlocks more bonuses and allows more players to join the alliance. ' ' Treasure Chamber The Treasure Chamber is where all of your gold is stored; a "golden sea of joy" as some would say. Upgrading your Treasure Chamber does not give you more gold, but rather increases the maximum amount of gold that you are capable of storing. Each upgrade of the Treasure Chamber also increases the threshold of how much of your gold will be protected when other players attempt to attack your castle. Gold stored within your Treasure Chamber can be stolen when other players attempt to "raid" your castle. Gold Shields are sometimes available for free, but can always be purchased which will protect all of your gold for a predetermined amount of time. ' ' Blacksmith The Blacksmith allows creating powerful gears thanks to the Uber level that unlock a new perk chosen randomly. These perks will grant to the king various bonuses such as Farmer, Slowdown, XP Bonus, etc. You can also melt down useless items and receive pearls in exchange but you will wait to wait some time, that can be reduced by unlocking new Meltslot or by upgrading the Blacksmith. More an item is rare, more pearls you will receive. ' ' Silo The Silo is where all of the food that is collected from your farms is stored. Upgrading the Silo will increase the maximum storage capacity of food that it can hold. Upgrading the Silo is useful for allowing you to either complete dungeon levels or go into battle more frequently, which ultimately will generate more gold for you. ' ' Farms Each castle can have up to 4 Farms. Located just outside of the castle walls, Farms provide food for your hungry armies. Each minute, Farms generate food (up to their maximum capacity) whether the player is online or offline. Whenever a floating bread icon appears above the farm, it indicates that it has food to offer. Upgrading each farm will increase the amount of food that you can generate each hour as well as the maximum amount of food that it can store before it will stop producing. Building and upgrading your farms will allow your army to go into battle more frequently, ultimately generating more gold. ' ' Taverns Each castle can have up to 4 Taverns. These are the places your villagers and knights alike can sit down for a drink, bringing in some extra money! Each minute, Taverns generate gold (up to their maximum capacity) whether the player is online or offline. Whenever a floating coin appears above the Tavern, it indicates that it has gold to offer. Upgrading each Tavern will increase the amount of gold that you can make from that Tavern hourly as well as the maximum amount it can store before it will stop producing gold. At the beginning of the game, you will only be allowed to construct 2 Taverns, but as you progress through the game, you will be allowed to construct more Taverns. Construct and upgrade these often to help generate a little extra gold while you are offline. ' ' Castle Gate The Castle Gate is the last line of defence for your castle and dictates how strong your defensive path can be. Upgrading the Castle Gate can do a number of things including increasing the length of your path, increasing the number of towers you can build, and increasing the number of barricades and/or traps you can build. Additionally, your Castle Gate is a defensive measure of its own; it has health and is capable of dealing reasonable amounts of piercing damage. Upgrading the Castle Gate will also increase the gates health and damage ratios. To maintain a strong defensive path and protect your castle from invaders, you will want to upgrade the Castle Gate as often as possible. ' ' Statue of Glory The Statue of Glory is the statue in front of your Throne Room where you can participate in leagues. Once your Throne Room Reaches level 3, you can participate in leagues and lights start flying around the statue. If you have won a league you have not won before, you get a new star. You get the last star (the 5th) if you win the diamond league. If you win a new league the statue's looks change too, so it will be even shinier. Without any leagues won, the statue will look like this one. ' ' Item Shop The Item Shop, run by Granny and the Beast, provides a selection of equipment that can be purchased to upgrade your hero. If you do not like the selection of items, you can pay a few gems to randomly generate another selection of items. Additionally, each time that you purchase an item, that spot will automatically be filled with a new item. Though the Item Shop can not be upgraded, the selection of items will become more powerful as your Hero's level increases. Be sure to check the Item Shop often to ensure that you do not miss a rare item because the item selection rotates automatically every 6 hours.